Races
There are races available for play. Some races will require special permission to play, due to advanced powers - such as Prim. Only players with established maturity and excellent dialogue skills will be considered. This often means players new to the mush will not qualify. Non Canon Specific Races These races are not specific to a canon. They include: =Human= Humans are the most prolific of the citizens of U19. They are found on all 12 the beam worlds. Humans are generalized, and may be proficient in any job class. =Prim= The Prim are a admin restricted race, and are made of the primordial chaotic energy that has manifested itself to seize the ring for itself, bring down the tower and beams, and escape the crystal ball and rule among the fabled "real world". Star Trek Races In addition to 24th century Terra, the world of Delta lies on the beam of the with Trill and Vulcan nearby. Along the path of the beam also lie Bajor, with the Klingon and Cardassian systems nearby. =Vulcan Vulcans are highly logical, and excel in the Specialist job class. They have low spirit ratings, and make poor sorcerers. Deltans Deltans are psychic beings, with a high spirit skills. They are naturals at the Psionic job class, and make poor warriors or specialists. Trill Often joined with symbionic creatures, Trill are very wise and balance intelligence and spirit with average physical skills. They make excellent specialists or sorcerers. Bajorans Bajorans are skilled artisans with high spirit and charisma stats. They make excellent sorcerers. Cardasians With high intelligence and physical skills, they make excellent Specialists and Warriors. Lower than average spirit stats keep them from being very effective sorcerers. Klingons Klingons are natural warriors, with lower than average intelligence, and high strength and spirit ratings. This gives them a chance to be effective mages, combining warrior and sorcerer skills. Oz Races Besides Human, Oz offers many Prim opportunities. Oz's other races are "mostly human", with Winkies and Munchkinlanders being close enough for government work and being counted as human. However, one race special to Oz is: Animal Not an animal, and don't dare refer to them as such, Anmials are sentient and communicative Animals that live throughout Oz. Like the other denziens of Oz, an Animal regardless of form, has generalized stats like Humans and may persue any job class. Battlestar Galactica Races While most of the 13 colonies are Human, now is a good time to talk about artificial life forms, as Cylons are a good example. Synthetics Cylons are synthetics, as are many other creatures in U19, such as Tick-Tock machine beings animated by magic and Androids. Being machines, they all have superior strength and intelligence skills, with limited wisdom and 0 spirit ratings - making a sorcerer or psionic class unavailable. LOTR Races Middle Earth contains many fascinating races, with many bordering on Prim, such as Orcs and others very close to Human such as Hobbits. As such, the non-Prim races available for play are: Elves Elves have high strength and wisdom ratings, making them superior mages - wielding magic and melee skills. However, elves shun technology and as such the Specialist class in unavailable to them. Dwarves and Hobbits are considered Human and can join any class. Sookie Stackhouse Races We have chosen the Sookie Stackhouse universe to incorporate the WoD (World of Darkness) races. We generally incorporate the written series by Charlane Harris as canon, but we have chosen certain feature characters from True Blood because we love them. Vampires Vampires are dead, and thus like synthetics possess 0 spirit ratings. In return they never naturally cease to function, have prim-like strength and speed, and may join any job class save Sorcerer or Psionic. Weres Weres are supernatural beings that have the ability to change form into an animal at will, and during the full moon the change is often mandatory. Weres have high strength and speed, and below average spirit ratings as they are often too emotional and temperamental to execute sorcery or psionics sucessfully. Fae Fae are enchanted beings that live in a supernatural world along side of earth. They possess high spirit and speed ratings, making them effective sorcerers and psionics. Write the second section of your page here.